Forget me nots
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Lisa is falls inlove...with a girl. And her life becomes fulfilled beyond even her imagination.


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Forget me knots By-Teraki  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Missed the bus again." I mumbled as I walked to school. It was the first day of my last year. I wasn't nervous about this year, I was just simply tired. I mean, I was emotionally drawn. I could have just lain down and died on that worn out side walk, but before I became road kill I made an effort to go to school.  
  
"Hey, would you know how to get to Springfield High School?" I turned and was about to give a sarcastic reply when my lungs drew in a long breath. There, in a deep green Ferrari was gods gift to earth; a goddess. She smiled as she moved her sun glasses over her eyes to get a better look at me and all I could do was stair. She shook her head and was about to move on when words rushed past my lips. "I'm Lisa!" The car purred as she scratched her thigh under her short black skirt. "And would Lisa happen to know how to get to Springfield High School?" I nodded as she leaned over and opened the passenger door; I could see right down into her tube top, her black bar standing out from her pale skin.  
  
"Care to show me where it is, I'm gonna be late." I nodded dumbly and got in, my fingers went to close the door; it clicked softly and she chuckled. "Its no glass, you can slam it a little harder." Her leaned over my body and opened it, then slammed it so it clicked solidly into place. My heart was pounding like a basket ball on a new waxed floor. I was going to die right there and then. The car jolted and the wind blew the heat wave away and my keen hearing picked up a tune she hummed as I pointed out the arrows which led to the school. She rolled her eyes and slapped her fore head playfully. "I swear; I'm a total ditz." She glanced over as me and eyed my blue sun dress. "So.oh, I'm Tag by the way. Tag Fayth. I just transferred schools." I smiled and pulled my dress over my knees, feeling naked. "Lisa Simpson. Born and raised in the heart of Springfield. Where are you from?" Tag gave me a long sideways smirk. "Promise not to laugh?" I nodded and bit my lip hoping not to offend her if I did; I had naturally great resistance and will power, but I didn't trust it right now. "Canada." I nearly gasped. "Really, that's so great. I was going to live there once, but then my family re-considered."  
  
She heard the emotion in my voice and chuckled like before but with interest. "Not getting along with the folks?" I nodded and slouched down in the seat, feeling at home. "They're driving me crazy. Lisa do this, Lisa do that, Lisa my hand's stuck in the jar again." As I ranted on she listened and laughed at what she thought was the funny parts until I mentioned more about my father's hobbies of pain. "You have a colorful family. You could write a novel about your life and people would be amazed that such a family is real." I rolled my eyes and returned her words with a fake laugh. "Ha. I bit if someone had to make a T.V show about us that they'd laugh their selves to death at Springfield's stupidity." I smirked at the thought. "It would be called 'The Simpsons'.' I can see it all now."  
  
We chuckled together and that's when I realized we were parked across from the school. "How long have we been parked here?" I asked, wide eyed setting up; alert. "A few minutes, what's your rush?" Tag got out as did I, locking the doors, grabbed our stuff and heading towards the front doors of the large school. "We have the rest of our lives, why waste it rushing through it?" As I walked beside her I felt her words, and that's when we clicked; mentally. I could only ponder what other puzzle pieces of wisdom her mind held.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
She pushed the door open and held it open for me. I entered the empty hall that seemed to go on forever as she pulled out a sheet of folded paper out of her bar. I blushed, her body wasn't only for looks, it was a personal organizer. "I have a spare first, how about you?" I smiled sheepishly, knowing I was such a nerd. "I volunteered to do extra classes." Tags smirked and took a hold of my back pack loop, dragging me towards her locker. "I think not, your going to go tell that teacher that you can not afford to take on another class at the moment and would love to participate in any actives after school to make up for any hurt credits." Maybe it was her charm or her intentions in having me alone but.  
  
"Sorry Principle Joe." I said as I lift his office. He smiled and waved me out, knowing I wasn't dropping out of a class I needed. I could have graduated last year with my credits but I chose to fulfill 12 years and graduate with the rest of my class mates. Class mates I can not stand to be near for more then one class a day. Martin joined the football team and was able to remain in normal classes, but I was his tutor. Bart had gradated and run off to Europe with Millhouse. (I think they're lovers, but I really can't say.) Homer and Marge are divorced, but staying together for Maggie. My little sister is 13 and wilder then Bart and a bob cat put together. She's the reason I missed the bus this morning. Mental note: remind me to thank her later.  
  
"So now what do you want do?" I asked with a hint of coyness. She read me like a book and grabbed me, pulling me into a janitor closet. "Lisa, you're a sexy young lady with lots to offer, but first." she opened the door and closed it before I could follow. "You need to come out of the closet babe." I heard her chuckle as she walked off. It took a sec but when it sunk in the bell had rung and I was still in the closet afraid to come out from fear of what people would think of me being in the janitor closet. I slapped myself mentally as her words hit me harder. "Why do I care?" I opened the door and walked out, proud of myself and a smirk on my face. I turned, looking down the hall way at Tag; leaning against her locker. "I guess I'm out." I said as I walked up to her. Her body moved from the locker to the space between us. "Maybe." She leaned in; her lips touching mine as her hand went behind my head and her other went to my hip. I'm positive I heard a few hundred people gasp and even more faint or choke on air, but then again the loudest sound I heard was my heart beating so fast that I could I swear it was trying to run away on me. When we parted she was all smiles and all I could do was grin like a fool. "Yeah, you're out."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Want more people? Review and I just might do more. 


End file.
